Portable power distribution centers are known which are movable on wheels or by means of two wheeled dollies. However, known power distribution centers, particularly those which convert high voltage, such as 240 or 480 V voltage to 102 V voltage are typically quite heavy due to the large transformer and all of the associated wiring, switches, meters, and inlet and outlet connectors. Oftentimes it is necessary to move the power distribution centers over obstacles which require the power distribution centers to be lifted rather than simply rolled, and the tight tolerance locations may prevent machinery or other equipment to be used for the lifting, and would require manual lifting efforts which exceeds available human lifting capabilities or could cause injuries to persons attempting to lift the power distribution centers in such situations.
It would be an improvement in the art if an arrangement would be provided to allow heavy power distribution centers to be lifted easily and to reduce the potential for injury for those persons doing the lifting.